


Stripes and the Beanstalk

by Phantastic_destiel (kingjeongjeong)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mingyu is a flirt, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Choi Hansol | Vernon, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Texting, Wonwoo doesnt care, flirty Kim Mingyu, more to be added if i can think of more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjeongjeong/pseuds/Phantastic_destiel
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo was having a bad day and Kim Mingyu was the only good thing to come out of it.





	Stripes and the Beanstalk

This morning was a bad morning for Wonwoo. He woke up to the loud noise of his phone’s alarm. Only, it said 8:30 which was an hour later than he was supposed to wake up. Wonwoo stared at his phone for a minute or two, confused before he realized he must have snoozed his alarm a few too many times. When the realization hit, he jumped out his bed and instantly ran to his closet. He had no time to shower or he would be late for his lecture and he couldn't have that again. He pulled on the first thing he saw and was out the door. Wonwoo was halfway across campus when he realized he left his phone on his bed.  _ No point in going back now.  _ He continued his sprint across the campus in a fowl mood. 

 

He arrived to the classroom a little late, but he was able to slip in without the professor noticing. He had already started teaching but he seemed to have just started. Wonwoo had tried to pay attention, but coming in late gave you a seat in the back, so the tall asshole in front of him was making this incredibly hard. He took deep breaths to prevent himself from slapping the back of the kids head and telling him to  _ fucking move.  _ This works until the kid stops slouching and gains, like, a foot of height. Wonwoo decides to not be violent, and taps the kid’s shoulder.

“Hey stretch, some of us are vertically challenged. Could you move your head or something?” he said as more of a demand than a question. 

 

The kid turned around. If Wonwoo wasn't in such a bad move, he might have tried to get the kids number because he was damn attractive. Wonwoo gulped, but kept with his angry stare. 

“Don't you usually sit in the front stripes? I've never seen you this far back. Late or something?” the guy said with a smile that made Wonwoo want to punch him. Wonwoo then looked down at his outfit for the first time that morning and realized he put on the one shirt that he would  _ never _ wear because it was god awful ugly. Wonwoo hates stripes.

“Shut up pencil neck, just move your head so I can fucking see!” Wonwoo said really loudly. Too loudly.  _ Fuck, I hope the professor didn’t hear that. _

 

“Jeon Wonwoo, is that you interrupting my class?”

 

_ Dammit _

 

“Yes sir?” he answered with all eyes on him

“I'll see you after class.”

 

Wonwoo sunk into his seat. The giraffe in front of him was cackling at his misery and he no longer cared about the professor's slides.

 

Class ended and he walked toward his professor. He heard snickering and comments behind him, but he did his best to ignore them. When he got to his teacher he was looking through some papers. 

“You told me to stay after Mr.Green?” Wonwoo said, less than pleased.

“Yes. Why were you making a commotion?” the man said not looking up from his papers.

“Well that tall kid was in my way I couldn't see.” Wonwoo replied

“Why were you in the back anyway? You usually sit in the front.” the man asked, confused by Wonwoo’s choice of seat.

“Well sir... I was late.”

“Again?”

“Listen, it's not my fault i'm a heavy sleeper!” Wonwoo explained, annoyed. 

Mr.Green just laughed at Wonwoo’s despair like everyone else today.

“Get out of here Wonwoo. You're not in trouble. Just come to class on time, okay?” the man said in a light tone. Wonwoo sighed in relief.

“Okay. See you tomorrow Green.” 

 

Wonwoo got out of there as fast as he could. He was meeting his best friend, Junhui, for lunch and he  **would** be in trouble if he was late for that. He ran back to his dorm at record speed to change out of his ridiculous shirt and retrieve his phone. He entered the dorm room to find it an absolute mess. He could clean after he got back from lunch.  _ No I won’t. _

He walked over to his bed and picked up his phone. Two texts from Junhui. 

 

**_Dumbass: hey i might be a little late today for lunch, i gotta pick up Minghao from his apartment_ **

_ 8:55am _

**_Dumbass: he’s joining us :)))))))))))_ **

**** _ 8:55am _

Wonwoo sighed hard. On the bright side, he could now take a shower, but he would also have to deal with Junhui and Minghao’s disgusting PDA. Junhui called him bitter because “you've never been in love Wonwoo.” Wonwoo didn't care because literally anyone would vomit at their cutesy act. 

Wonwoo sent back a quick reply and headed to his shower. He shampooed and conditioned his hair and washed with the new body wash his friend Seungkwan bought for him. When he gave it to Wonwoo he told him, “I bought this for you so that you'll smell sweet. Maybe then someone will love you.” Wonwoo didn't find that particular joke funny, but everyone else seemed to. He refused to actually use it until today because he ran out of his own. He scrubbed angrily and got out the shower. He got dressed, happy to be back in his dark t-shirt and jeans combo, grabbed his phone and keys, and was out the door once again. He got in his car a drove to the cafe him and Junhui frequented. 

 

There wasn't much traffic on the roads so Wonwoo arrived in about 20 minutes. He parked the car in the parking lot and made his way inside. He made his way over to where a few employees were standing looking for one in particular. His friend Seungcheol works here and he was happy to see that he had come on the right day, because he was indeed working today. It had been a while since he talked to him, even though they go to the same college. 

“Hey cheol, how you been?” he asked with a smile. Seungcheol turned around when he heard the voice and instantly pulled Wonwoo in for a hug.

“Ah man it's good to see you!” Seungcheol pulled away from the hug. “It's been a while. I’m great by the way, how about you?” he asked. 

Wonwoo proceeded to tell him about the crappy morning he had and how he was waiting for Jun now. 

“I hope your day gets better. I gotta get back to work but, make sure to tell dude at the counter that Seungcheol is gonna make whatever you order.” he said with a bright, genuine smile.

“Sure thing cheol.” 

Wonwoo said bye and headed to the usual booth were he and Junhui sat. He sat down and waited for Junhui in silence, scrolling through his twitter feed. He then heard a voice call out “Stripes?”

Wonwoo’s head snapped up. It was that tall kid from earlier. Only, he was wayyy taller than Wonwoo remembered and wayyy more attractive than Wonwoo remembered. That must be because not dead tired now. Wonwoo was still annoyed by his face though. 

“Don’t call me stripes, pencil neck.” Wonwoo said back with annoyance 

“Don't call me pencil neck, stripes.” the tall man said with an amused smirk. 

“What do you want asshole?” Wonwoo asked, now angry.

“Woah calm down there tiger!” the boy said which just angered Wonwoo more. “I just saw you and thought I would say sorry for this morning.” he was now sitting across from Wonwoo.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. 

“Okay you apologized. Goodbye now.”

“Wow you're really mean.” pencil neck replied with a pout. Wonwoo noted that the boys lips were very pretty. 

“So what if I am. You did what you came to do, you can now go. I'm waiting for someone.”

The boy quirked his eyebrow upwards.

“Who, your girlfriend?” the boy inquired. Wonwoo scoffed at the word ‘girlfriend’. He's been gay since he stepped out the womb. The tower before him picked up on his scoff. 

“Oh, so a boyfriend.” he asked with a smirk.

“No. I'm waiting for a friend. Which is none of your business by the way.” Wonwoo bit back.

“Well stripes, if you have friends that means you're not as mean as you come across. Im Mingyu.” he said while outstretching his hand. Wonwoo scoffed at his hand, but replied anyway. 

“Im Wonwoo, so stop calling me stripes.” 

“Nice to meet you Wonwoo” he said as he stood up from the table,“but I prefer stripes”

He walked out the cafe before Wonwoo had a chance to say anything. Damn that asshole. 

 

Right after Mingyu walked out, Jun and Minghao walked in. Both grinning, having seen what just happened between the two boys.

“Who was that, Mr.Grumpy?” Jun said as soon as he approached the table. 

“Some asshole named Mingyu.” Wonwoo said rolling his eyes for the hundredth time that day.

“Oh I know mingyu, he's actually really nice.” Minghao said.

“Well tell him that if he's so ‘nice’ he needs to move his head when people ask him too.”

Jun and Minghao were confused by what that had to do with anything. Wonwoo then proceeded to fill them in on the day he's had so far, and the two boys couldn't help but laugh at their friend’s agony. 

 

Wonwoo’s mood went from cranky and mad at the world, to moderately happy and content after lunch with his friends. They didn't order much because they are broke college students, it was thanks to student discounts they could eat there at all. Wonwoo made his way back to his dorm after saying goodbye to the couple who, surprisingly, kept their hands to themselves. On the drive back he realised he had no food in his dorm so he might as well go shopping. He definitely needed more ramen. He checked his phone and it read 12 am so he decided he had time before his 3pm lecture to get some food from the market. He changed lanes and drove in the direction of the food mart not too far from campus.

 

Wonwoo enjoys having to go shopping. It's just him, the cart, and food. He’s by himself and Wonwoo appreciates being alone a lot. His friends call him anti-social, but he prefers the title ‘introvert’.

He happily grabs the cart and starts making his way down the aisle picking up cereal and and bags of chips when he gets to them. He’s at the part of the aisle that has the ramen when he hears his name. Or should he say his new nickname. 

“Hey stripes! Fancy seeing you here.” Mingyu calls from behind him. Wonwoo lets out a defeated sigh and turns around with a scowl that would scare anyone. But Mingyu just smiled brighter. 

“You know, Mingyu is it? Are you stalking me? Because if you are you're doing a bad job of hiding it. You could've just walked past and said nothing but NO you just HAD to come by and pop the pleasant bubble I was living in.” Wonwoo rambled on, not understanding why he was here..

“Aw stripes, you're cute when you're mad. I'm not stalking you, I just have to eat too.” Mingyu said ruffling Wonwoo’s hair. 

Wonwoo swatted his hand away.

“I'm not cute and don't touch my hair!” Wonwoo said now with his arms crossed and pouting. 

“Oh i'm sorry you're right. You're  _ adorable _ .” Mingyu teased. Wonwoo felt his cheeks heat up. He met Mingyu's eyes to scold him again and noted that Mingyu’s brown eyes were as pretty as his lips. Before Wonwoo could say anything, Mingyu brought his face  _ very _ close to the shorter. 

“Listen grouchy, I think you’re very cute when you’re mad, and i'm sure you're cute when you're not too.” Wonwoo’s face heated up at this. He hoped Mingyu wouldn't notice,

“I'm going to give you my number.” Mingyu said as he grabbed Wonwoo’s arm and wrote his number on him. Wonwoo wanted to pull his arm away, but it wouldn't move.

“Text me. Have fun with your ramen.”

He finished writing his number and walked away with a huge smile on his face. 

 

Wonwoo stood in that spot for a long time trying to process what happened with a red face and a stomach full of butterflies. 

“What the hell just happened?” he asked himself. He finally turned around, grabbed the ramen and made his way to the checkout counter. He payed for his groceries, mind still thinking about the close proximity that he had been in with Mingyu. Pencil neck was cute but utterly annoying. Would he text him? No he wouldn't. He would wash his arm off and pretend it didn't happen. Besides, it's not like he wants to talk to him anyway.. He thought about the body wash and how Seungkwan said that maybe he’ll find love if he wears it. Wonwoo then laughs at that thought out loud in the middle of the parking lot while people look at him like he’s crazy. Wonwoo stopped laughing and made his way to his car. The drive home was mostly Wonwoo thinking with the radio playing quietly in the background.

 

When Wonwoo returned home it was 1:30 pm. He could study a little bit before his next class but he knew that was pointless. He went into the bathroom and began washing off the marker that Mingyu so rudely vandalized his body with. It took a while but the numbers came off. 

“Thank god this wasn't permanent.” 

Wonwoo walked back to his bed and began to think of all the things that happened today. After a lot of deliberation he realized it might have been a mistake to erase Mingyu’s number. He could have used this access to his phone to annoy him. _ Sure Wonwoo that's what you wanna do. _

Wonwoo goes and opens his phone and begins typing in the numbers he remembers, which ends up being all of them. He types up a message and after 5 minutes of convincing himself he can do it, he finally hits send.

 

 ** _Me: Hey it’s wonwoo_** _1:47pm_

**_Beanstalk: wow that was fast, i assumed you’d wait a day or two_ **

_ 1:48 pm _

 

_ Fuck should I have waited? _

 

 

**_Me: well i didn't want to keep you waiting since you seem to be impatient_ **

_ 1:48 pm _

**_Beanstalk: That's cute stripes_ **

_ 1:48 pm _

**_Me: it’s not cute you tree. and stop calling me stripes._ **

_ 1:49pm _

**_Beanstalk: i'm sorry_ **

**_Beanstalk: but you are cute_ **

_ 1:50pm _

**_Me: i'm blocking your number_ **

_ 1:53pm _

**_Beanstalk: no don't!_ **

_ 1:53pm _

**_Me: give me one reason not to_ **

_ 1:54pm _

**_Beanstalk: ill buy you lunch_ **

_ 1:56pm _

**_Me:...... okay, but i have an expensive appetite_ **

_ 1:56pm _

**_Beanstalk: i’ll buy you whatever you want but you have to eat with me, deal?_ **

_ 1:57pm _

 Wonwoo stared down at his phone. Was Mingyu asking him on a date? Wonwoo didn't know how to react. He just met this guy and he's agreeing to eat lunch with him? He must've hit his head on his nightstand last night because this was probably the dumbest thing he's done. He could be a murder!! No Minghao said he was nice. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. It's just lunch. If Mingyu is trouble he just won't talk to him again. Simple. Wonwoo ghosts people all the time. Plus, free food. 

**_Me: Okay. i'll get lunch with you._ **

_ 2:00pm _

**_Beanstalk: good. tomorrow after class. I'll wait by the doors._ **

**_Beanstalk: i gotta get to class now, bye!_ **

_ 2:01pm _

**_Me: kay bye_ **

_ 2:02pm _

 

Wonwoo had no clue what he was getting himself into. It's only 2pm and too much human interaction had drained Wonwoo and now all he wanted to do was stay in bed and watch netflix. He also was scared that if he attempted to leave his dorm he’d run into the giant again. He decided to skip his class. He could get notes from Junhui later. 

Wonwoo proceeded to wrap himself in his blankets and start up netflix on his laptop. He really liked animated movies, so he put on Moana. Halfway through though, the movie just became background noise to his soft snores. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm so im trying meanie. ive always wanted to write meanie. i hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading


End file.
